The Energy Between Us
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: Edward is instructed to discover the rat hidden within his families company. Bella Swan, Youngest COO in Cullen Clean Energy history, nicknamed by her coworkers as the Ice Queen, is making his job rather difficult. In the midst of Edwards investigation, will he discover how to make his 'boss' melt? Sneaky Lemons later on x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another story. I've missed writing so much and have been aching for something fresh to write about. I'll be swapping back and forth between Bellas Perspective as well as Edwards. We all love to see into Eddie's mind!**

 **Just a small chapter to get us started. More to come soon! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _ **Edward POV**_

Emmett McCarty waves to me as I step towards him. My fathers head of security tipping his black limo driver hat, town car idling behind him.

"Welcome Back Mr Cullen, How was Europe?" he grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes and shook his outstretched hand.

"It was fine Em, get that stupid hat off, you're going to make me look like a douche bag" I looked around at passing pedestrians who stared at my town car, as well as the to other black SUVs parked at the rear and front of the car as protection. "You know how much I hate the attention"

Emmett responded by laughing and getting into the car. I followed, stretching my legs out when I was finally seated, the warm air-conditioned air hitting my face, considerably warmer than Chicago's outside chill.

Emmett was still chuckling when he pulled away from the curb, "I haven't seen you for years man, fill me in"

Emmett had worked for my father's company for years, he was ex-military. He served the majority of his time in Iraq, creating quite the name for himself among ranks before a raid took out most of his squad and injured him badly enough that he was discharged, employed by my father once he recovered. I met him when I was 18, he was only 21, that was around 10 years ago now.

"There's not much to tell, after your visit, I ended up leaving Spain for Africa and I lived there for a few years"

"Yeah I know all that boring stuff, I mean like did you meet any foxy ladies?" He bumped me with his elbow and shot me a wink.

"What grown man says 'foxy ladies'?" He chuckled and shrugged, "But to answer your question, not really. A few girls here and there but that was before I moved to Africa, I didn't have time. I was working"

Emmett nodded, "Is that why your back now? To work here?"

"Essentially. It was time anyway, my father gave me a few years to go off on my own and do what I wanted, he says its time for me to get back to business" I didn't know how I felt about returning home, I was happy to be reunited with my family, but the business wasn't what I wanted.

My family was wealthy. One of the last modern dynasties in America. The Cullen family.

Cullen Clean Energy is a multi-billion dollar company and my families biggest asset. My grandfather, Edward Sr, drastically changed the company back in the '90s when it became known that big oil was no longer popular and green energy solutions were more efficient.

My families successful business powered homes all across America. However, the business was something I was never interested in. My father devoted his time and energy into the company for as long as I could remember, my grandfather, handing it down to him when he was around my age. I hoped that me being summoned home didn't mean I was following the same fate.

"We're here" My head snapped up at Emmett's voice, alerting me of our arrival. The large brass gates revealed my childhood home, all 2.7 acres of it. The SUVs parted down the drive to the service garage while Emmett headed towards the main entrance. The large sandstone structure is what many would call the American dream, boasting floor to ceiling windows, marble floors and crystal chandeliers. But to me, it was just home. The manor was located off a private street, secluded among trees in one of Chicago's wealthiest neighbourhoods, with tennis courts and lake views. My Christmas memories included my family and our staff as well, decorating the tree with my mother, then baking cookies with our chef. Opening presents in the ballroom on Christmas morning, it was all I had ever known.

Emmett pulled up and let me exit the car on my own. I stared at the front door, one I hadn't stepped through in years. I could feel nerves starting to bubble in my throat. Emmett stepped towards the door and pushed it open, revealing the foyer and my mother. Her small form, looking even smaller in the doorway that was fit for a giraffes entrance. Her caramel curls resting on the lapel of her blouse, hazel eyes staring teary-eyed towards me, her smile wide.

"My boy" She whispered, holding out her arms and welcoming me in. I inhaled the scent of her, Chanel no.5, and let that calm me.

"Hey mom", I greeted, squeezing her to my chest. She pulled back but kept her hands grasped to my forearms.

"Let me look at you", Her eyes wandered over my face, doing a once over before stepping back and looking at me from head to toe, "you look less like a boy and more like a man"

I smiled shyly and opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by a voice echoing from upstairs. "Well don't be surprised dear, we haven't seen him in 5 years"

I followed the sound and saw my father descending the staircase, a bright smile on his face. He skipped the last 3 steps and held his arms out, to which I gladly closed the cap.

"Hey dad" I murmured. I had missed them both dearly, my time away only strengthening my love for them both. Many would assume the classic stereotype of a rich family, busy, neglectful parents, the nanny being the primary caregiver. The family was of utmost impotence and while business was the main priority, family always came first.

Dad pulled away and threw his arm around mom, pulling her into the living room. "Come, Edward, we have so much to discuss"

I followed my parents and noticed that Emmett had ducked out in our reunion. I smiled at my parents and accepted a small glass filled with an amber liquid from one of our staff. "Tell us everything Edward, we've missed you so much" My mother spoke up from her spot next to my father.

We spoke for hours, updating them on the philanthropic work I conducted while I was away, my main reason for leaving. Mom pushed to know if there was someone special in my life, someone I had met while I was away, she didn't hide her disappointment when I declined the notion.

"Now that you've returned.." My father started and it took all the power in me not to roll my eyes. I knew this was coming. "There are some roles in CCL I would love your help in"

I was surprised. I had been wrong in thinking he would ask me to take over now. I shouldn't have been surprised, my father was only young. Only really just beginning his journey in the family business. He was only 50 after all, with more energy then I've ever had.

"I know you may have assumed that I would be passing the company on to you, as my father did when I was your age. But we're doing great things at the moment and to be honest, I'm not quite ready to give it up" I smiled at him and watched my mother slip from the room. She never had enjoyed talking business. "Besides, I would be an idiot to not know that you've never wanted to take over this business"

He smiled sadly back at me. I felt the guilt in my chest. I wanted to make him proud, but his natural sense of business wasn't hereditary. My warm father often had to be cold in this business, ruthless to be a winner. Never betrayal, my father always loyal, however quite sneaky when he wanted to be. He continued, "But what I really wanted to talk about was a bit of a mission within the company"

A mission? What on earth was he talking about? He sensed my confusion and chuckled, "A couple of business meetings this quarter have taken a turn for the worse, a merger with another company went under and another corporation slid in a snatched them from under us, real groundbreaking tech" He rubbed the stubble on his chin and furrowed his brows, "I think someone in the company is going behind my back and I need someone I can trust on the inside to help weed them out"

"And I'm assuming that someone is me?" He nodded slowly. I shook my head and stood up, pacing in front of him. How on earth did he expect me to do this?

"My employees haven't seen you in years and you've kept your face out of the tabloids, I don't think anyone would even recognise you if I brought you into the company" I huffed and thought over his words. He did have a point. Nobody would even know who I was. The elusive, private Cullen son, kept out of the magazines and the newspapers, the only photos that featured me were profiles on our family from when I was around 13, to which I had grown considerably from the scrawny, 4 eyed teen I once was.

"Dad, you know I'd do anything for you, but this?" I shook my head before slouching back into the leather sofa, "I'm not sure how well I'll go in this mission impossible stunt"

He crossed from his side of the couch to mine and puts an arm around my shoulder, "just think about it, a couple of weeks, shake a few hands, get a bit cosy with some coworkers, just enough so I can maybe have an idea of who is leaking secrets to my competitors"

I shook my head, "I don't need to think about it dad"

I heard him sigh as he retracted his arm from my shoulders, "Fair enough, I understand it was too much of me too-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "Dad I meant it when I said I'd do anything for you, I know it won't be easy and I can't guarantee I'll be able to smoke out this rat, but I'll try"

He clapped my shoulder, "You make me a proud man son" He stood and waved me over towards his office, "Come, we've got a lot of work to do"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Only just getting started! Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter up! Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I stared out into chicagos skyline. Finally all my hard work had paid off, being pushed around by assholes in expensive suits, constantly being talked down too just because I was a woman.

My corner office in Cullen Clean Energy and my title as COO, my highest achievements. I clawed through the ranks to get where I am and I've only been disrespected since getting into my roll. It's not a bad thing to strive for the best, no failure in my office. But those under me don't like that, they don't like being told what they've done wrong.

Over the course of a year, the nice Bella slipped away. I'd heard break room chatter, I'd been labelled the 'Ice Queen' already. The nice Bella let mistakes slip, I let people take longer on their breaks and I allowed many things that I don't tolerate now. I did all those things and still the men in the office sneered at me, the woman assumed I slept my way into the role. It didn't matter how kind I was. So I changed, I adapted. I had fired 4 people over the course of a month and I wasn't planning on stopping. I strived for perfection and If they couldn't handle that, they were gone.

Only a few certain people saw the real me. The carefree Bella. The girl I used to be.

I small knock on the door alerted me of someone's presence.

"H-hello Ms Swan? Your assistant sent me in" The voice was of a girl, she sounded young.

I sighed, time to change into my Ice Queen costume. "Sit" I replied roughly.

I heard the chair scrape loudly and I cringed at the sound before swinging my seat around. She was a dainty girl, her long black hair curled, she was dressed professionally which I appreciated, no sign of cleavage. She gave me a small, nervous smile.

"You're Angela Webber, correct?" I spoke dryly, "your file is impressive"

She nodded shyly, "Thank you, I-"

I cut her off, "I said your file is impressive," She closed her mouth quickly and I could see a flash of fear in her eyes, "everyone looks good on paper, but I want you to impress me here, in the office"

She nods quickly, "My assistant will show you to your desk" She began to stand, "I'm going to tell you what I tell all my new associates"

She stared at me, eyes wide, "Everyone is replaceable"

She didn't move, only stared at me, until I flicked my wrist for her to get out. She scurried away quickly and the door sounded a small click, alerting me that I was alone. I hated being rude to her, but I needed her to understand that I wasn't fucking around and I wouldn't be walked over. Guilt took over and I let out a sigh.

It took years for Carlisle to see how good I was at my job, never underestimating me, just overlooking. Then Exxon Mobil tried to poach me and like a fire lit under his ass, he promoted me, boosting me straight to the top of the ladder.

A small beep sounded from my phone, _"Ms Swan, Mr Cullen is here to see you"._

"Send him in please", My door swung open a second later revealing my boss.

"Bella" He greeted warmly. I smiled and stood.

"Mr Cull-" I cut myself off after seeing someone follow him in my office. Would hardly call him a someone.

He was delicious.

The bronze mop upon his head stuck up in every direction. Bright emerald eyes complimented with the green of the skinny tie around his neck, broad chest, a sharp jawline that could cut through butter. My breath caught in my throat.

I think he noticed me staring because his teeth caught his lip and he held his hand towards me.

"Bella, this is your newest recruit" Carlisle spoke up, grinning at me. I only knew he was grinning at me because I could see him from my peripheral. My eyes hadn't left the man in front of me.

I shook his hand. Feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach. I pulled my hand away quickly, but still felt the burn of his touch. Carlisle's words finally stuck in my head.

"I'm sorry, my what?"

"This is Anthony Masen" Carlisle sat in the leather Barcelona chair and clasped his hands on his lap. "I remember you were looking for a suitable head of acquisitions, I've found one for you"

My eyes moved from Anthony to Carlisle, "But-I- I've been taking care of the mergers these past few months"

"Now you have no need to overload yourself, I understand you've got a lot on your plate already" Anthony spoke up and I fought hard not to roll my eyes. The butterflies in my stomach eradicated, dead. He was just another douche who though he could do my job better than I could.

"Believe me when I say that I have no trouble handling 'what's on my plate', I've been working just fine" I kept my eyes on Carlisle and didn't even bother looking back at Anthony 'come for my job' Masen.

"Now Bella, don't fret, I don't want you to overload yourself, you've been working so hard over the past few months," I could feel anger burn in my throat and I swallowed, hoping words I didn't mean wouldn't spew out.

"And I will continue to do so as planned" I attempted to smile at him but I know my face would have shown what would have been a grimace.

"Anthony has come quite far to assist you and I strongly suggest you treat him with the same respect you treat me" Carlisle stood and rebuttoned his suit jacket. "I'll leave you to get acquainted"

He patted Anthony's shoulder as he passed and left without another word. Anthony cleared his throat and took Carlisle's place in the chair in front of my desk.

"I'm here to do my job, not step on anyone's toes" He paused for a moment, "But if a job isn't being done right, I'm not going to keep my mouth shut"

I scoffed, "I'll make sure to go straight to Carlisle when you crumple in your first week"

His eyes widened in surprise at my words and I stepped around my desk, sitting on the edge of it before leading backwards. It didn't escape my notice to see his gaze shift from my face to the skin that revealed itself in the slit of my pencil skirt. "Do you wanna know when I made my first merger?"

He didn't speak, only stared, "I was with the company for a month, travelling to New York for a meeting on Carlisle's behalf" I chuckled at the memory, "Wisconsin Wind was going under and we were looking to expand north. When a strapping blond boy introduced himself to me at the airport bar, talking about how the company had land that they couldn't afford"

I turned around a photo that sat on my desk and gestured to it, it was a photo of myself breaking ground, a hard hat on my head, a shovel in my hand. "He thought I was just a rich girl, who was heading to New York on a girls trip, He didn't even want to know my name, said it wasn't important. He knew my name when his company fired him"

I stood from my position and headed towards the window, crossing my arms and staring back into the skyline, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him the last time I saw him" I looked over my shoulder at his still seated form, "Don't underestimate me"

Moments later, I heard the click of my office door. The anger in my veins dissipated and for the second time today, I felt guilty.

* * *

 **Review Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

I breathed in the Chicago city 'fresh' air as I pushed my feet faster against the peddles. I had to practically beg my father not to send a town car to come get me for my first day on the job and I insisted my bike would get me there faster.

I rented a one bedroom loft a few blocks away from the office, as to the dismay of mother, who was desperate for me to be at home. But again, I insisted that it would be good for the 'mission' that I had my own place in the city, easier to make friends and do some digging, invite some coworkers around for beers, then they divulge all their dirty plans to drive my family company into the ground.

I chuckled to myself, I would be a liar if I didn't say that this undercover spy mission wasn't getting the child in me a bit giddy.

I chained my bike to a post at the front of the office and flashed the security officer my CCE badge before jumping into an elevator.

"Hold it, Hold it!" I heard being called as soon as the doors began to shut. I quickly stuck my arm out, just as a stocky blond haired man, with a canvas satchel filled to the brim with papers, ran inside the lift. "Thanks man," He huffed and held out his hand.

"I'm Mike Newton, you must be the new guy" I shook his outstretched hand and nodded. I was shocked at his assessment and was about to ask when he pointed to the badge that was clasped to my trouser pocket.

"I'm Anthony Masen, I'm the new Head of Acquisitions", He chuckled and flung the handle of his bag over his shoulder.

"God I bet the Ice Queen isn't happy about that" I was confused for a moment before I assumed who he was talking about.

"Bella Swan?" I asked and he rolled his eyes in response.

"We used to be on the same level, before she got promoted and the moment she did, it was like the rest of us became peasants in her eyes"

The meeting I had with her yesterday practically confirms his confession. She seemed cold, not in the slightest was she happy with my enrolment within the company, nor was she happy with the possibility of my help.

On the other hand, she was gorgeous, not like any woman I had seen before. Despite her coldness, her eyes held nothing but warmth, soft brown matching the chocolate curls that dangled down her back, heart shaped face and plump pink lips.

I remember the way my eyes accidentally wandered to a forbidden slip of previously hidden skin around mid thigh, her pencil skirt betraying her when she lent against her desk. I knew she noticed my eyes move from her face to the soft skin of her leg and i felt like an asshole the moment I did it.

The elevator dinged open at our floor and the doors opened to a quiet chaos of workers. Mike motioned for me to follow him after we both checked in at the front desk, the receptionist, Jessica, smiled at me a bit too friendly as I walked by.

"The first lesson you've got to learn here, is to not get in the Ice Queens way, make sure you're not walking down the same hallway as her unless you want to be murdered and for the love of god, don't miss a deadline late and no spelling mistakes and-" Mike was cut off the moment we stepped into the small break room by a tall asian gentleman with long dark hair that was slicked back with a bit too much gel.

"Jesus Mike give the guy a break, it'd take you days to list all the things that make the Ice Queen angry" He smiled gently at me before balling his hand into a fist and holding it out to me, I tapped it against my own with a chuckle.

"I'm Eric, coffee?" He gestured to the full jug in his hand and I nodded.

"Anthony and please," I leaned against a counter and smiled when he passed me a steaming mug, "So its obvious no one really likes Ms. Swan?"

The metal chair scraped against the tiles as Mike sat down, "She's an absolute bitch, you try and be nice to her and it's like she spits it back in your face, sorry not everyone can sleep around to get to the top of the company ladder"

Eric rolled his eyes and took a quick sip from his mug, "Mike you don't actually know that she slept with anyone"

"Jessica told me that she overheard Lauren talking about how she fucked one of the chairmen to get her into her position"

Eric chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah and I also overheard that you were working late one night and someone walked into the copy room to Jessica shoving a finger up your ass" Mike spluttered his coffee onto the table and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, "You can't trust anything you've overheard Mike"

Mike shot me a pointed look and wiped up the droplets of coffee on the table with the cuff of his navy business shirt.

"I don't care, Bella Swan is still a absolute ice bitch in my eyes" He frowned as the break door opened and an angry, but stunning blond woman poked her head in.

"Stop running your greasy mouth about our boss and get into the conference room" She glared around the room before looking me up and down, "All of you"

Eric and Mike scrambled and I followed suit out the door, "who was that?" I whispered, watching the blond woman strut down the hallway ahead of us.

"That's Rosalie Hale, she's the companies head lawyer, she works on the floor below us"

"Stay out of her way too" Eric muttered behind me.

I nodded in response. I didn't know much about these two yet but from what I have learnt so far is that they don't like Bella Swan that much and I assumed this Rosalie scares the shit out of them too.

I scanned the hallways as we made our way to the conference room, there was only a few offices on this floor and a handful of empty cubicles. I spied Ms. Swans office door across the hoard of cubicles and remembered our last meeting. Safe to say I was not looking forward to seeing her again.

I followed after Mike into the full conference room, the recipients of the empty cubicles filled this room, many standing like packed sardines against the walls to fit in.

I made eye contact with Rosalie, who was one of the small few members sitting at the conference table, she gestured to the empty seat next to her and I took it.

"I'm assuming you're Anthony?" She asked and slid a black leather binder towards me after I nodded, "A few contracts for you to sign"

She began to turn in her seat before she halted halfway and turned back towards me, leaning her head in close, "Just a word of warning, I'd be inclined to keep away from the office gossips as much as I can if I were you, don't let them fill your head with utter bullshit"

I assumed she was speaking about Eric and Mike and I nodded, "Thank you for the heads up"

The laughter in the room ceased instantly and Rosalie turned in her seat the moment the conference door swung open and Ms. Swan walked in. The reason for the rooms sudden silence.

God there wasn't enough words in the dictionary to describe her. Her chocolate curls bounced against her small, but generous bust as she walked around the conference room and took her position at the front of the room. Her eyes looked tired and for a moment, I wondered how beautiful she'd look with a smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone" She addressed, pulling a whiteboard marker from the pocket of her blazer. 'Good Mornings' were muttered around the room.

She ran her eyes down the iPad that was stationed at the end of the conference table and looked up and scanned the room, her eyes landing on me for a moment before she darted her gaze away.

She was nervous, I could see the subtle shake of her hands as she scrolled through something on the iPad. I doubt anyone noticed, the quiet chatter across the room stilling the moment she looked up and began.

"An update from the catering company coming on Friday, they've received a list of dietary requirements that you all should have emailed to me by the end of last week and they've reset the menu accordingly, if you did not touch base with me regarding your personal requirements, then what you eat becomes your own problem"

Ah yes, I almost forgot, a 'bonding' lunch, encouraged by my father to strengthen the company moral was scheduled for the end of the week. A perfect time for me to make new friends and do a bit of digging in the office while everyone is gone.

She went through the weeks tasks and directed different projections to specific members around the room. Often shooting death glares at people who spoke over her.

"Alright, thank you for coming in for this mornings meeting, you're all dismissed" And with the flick of her wrist, everyone scurried from the room.

Rosalie pointed to the folder I had in front of me before she left the room, "My desk by this afternoon"

I stood from my chair and watched Ms. Swan flip through notes on the table, turning back to the whiteboard to write a fews numbers on it before turning back. Mike stumbled around her, accidentally tripping on a loose piece of carpet which sent the files in his satchel flying onto the floor.

Ms. Swan turned, her eyes widened in concern and for a moment I saw a hint of compassion in her gaze. I rushed over to help Mike up and watched as Ms. Swans compassion turned into anger as she helped Mike pick up some of his papers from the floor.

"Mr Newton, are these the merger files I've been asking for, for 3 weeks now?"

"Ye-yes they are, I'm so sorry, I've been really busy-"

"Busy doing what? Running your mouth in the break room, I needed these files weeks ago and you were to incompetent to have them finished" She scrunched the files in her tiny hands and pointed to the door, her eyes blazing.

"Get out and I don't want to see your face again until these are finished properly and on my desk, and I swear if I spot a single mistake on any page, you'll have wished you never saw me today"

He nodded and practically sped out the door, if my life was a cartoon there would be skid marks on the carpet. I turned back to her and watched the anger dissipate from her eyes.

"Did you need something?" She asked pointedly.

I couldn't help the next words that exited my mouth, "I think you could have perhaps been a bit nicer to him"

I almost kicked myself, none of your business Edward. It doesn't matter if this company is your families, this is still none of your business. She huffed and I saw the anger flash in her eyes again.

"Well if I wanted incompetence in my employees I would have asked for it, however I didn't ask for it, and I'm sick of having to clean up the mess of people who would rather gossip in the break room rather than do the job they're employed for" she looked down at her notes and sighed, "unless thats another job of mine you'd like to take"

"God you're a bitch"

She looked up at me in surprise and I swear I almost shoved my fist into my mouth. What the fuck was that Ed?

I began to open my mouth to apologise but she cut me off by holding up her dainty hand and glaring right into my soul.

"Even if I had feelings, that wouldn't have hurt them"

She flicked her wrist and went back to her work. "Get out"

And I did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I slammed the door to my office and threw my iPad onto my desk before letting my tears fall.

I knew what everyone in the office said about me. God that wasn't a mystery anymore. But never had I had someone call me a bitch to my face.

At the start of the meeting, I could feel my hands shaking and I knew Anthony had his eyes on me. I felt horrible for how I ended our conversation in my office and I didn't want to make his transition into the company difficult on both of us by creating unnecessary tension.

But when Mike tripped over behind me I was worried that he may have hurt himself, but when I saw the merger papers spill onto the floor I couldn't help but feel so angry. Mike has been furious that I got a promotion over him and he's never let it go and has gone as far as to spread countless rumours about me through the office. Those I ignored, if he wanted to act like a child, then I would treat him as such. But when CCE decided to merge with a smaller energy company in the south, I tasked Mike with drafting some merger documents, I gave him a week, which I believed was more than enough time.

Until Birmingham Energy contacted me and said they never received the documents and threatened to pull from the deal if I didn't have it in front of them within the hour. Another task I had to take on myself.

When I questioned Mike about it, he claimed to have couriered them through. He obviously had not.

I shouldn't have snapped the way I did, but when I have worked as hard as I have to keep this company moving while Carlisle is away, I can't cope with mistakes, lies and incompetence. Especially from someone who works harder to spread lies and horrible stories about me than he does at his own job.

I sank down into my desk chair and held my face in my hands. Letting the tears flow rapidly. I heard a knock at my door and I stood quickly, knocking my coffee mug onto my laptop.

I could have screamed, before I could speak the door opened.

Jasper poked his head through the door and smiled at me softly, seeing the tears on my cheeks.

"I knew I could see you about to break down" He looked at the front of my skirt and over to my laptop, chuckling and quickly ducking into the room and closing the door, "I'll text Alice to come down, are you alright?"

I met Jasper in College, he dropped out of our business course to go back home and be with his mother, Shelly, who passed away from breast cancer a few years ago. I told him the moment he needed a job back in the city, I'd be there to help him. He's the one that suggested to be my assistant, or 'CEO of anything Bella Swan' as he liked to call himself. Him and Alice were my best friends, two members of the very small circle who knew that I wasn't this 'Ice Queen' that I had been named.

I shook my head, "The new Head of Aquisitions, Anthony Masen, called me a bitch after the meeting today"

His eyes widened in surprise, "Bit bold of him to say on his first day in the office..." He looked at me quizzically, "But you are not usually one to break down over someones words, what's the deal?"

I shrugged in response. I don't know, maybe its because no one has ever called me a bitch to my face before and it acted as a huge slap in the face as to how I've been treating everyone and not only that but the guy who did it was the hottest man I've ever laid eyes on and makes my spine tingle at the thought of him in anything other than, but also including, the charcoal suit he wore today.

He looked up from his phone, "Alice is coming down now, I also think your little shrug is bullshit, you never cry over weak mens words in the office"

He was right, it was not as if I had never been spoken back to before, but then I would turn into another Bella and they would cower back into their cubicle and do the job they get paid to do.

However when I first caught wind of a certain rumour that had been spread around the office, the rumour where I was apparently getting it on with John Renner, one of the chairmen from our board of directors, in his office at our Christmas party a few years ago, mind the fact that he's about 80 years old and I had apparently been 'caught' letting him smack my ass with a company ledger.

It was all a horrible fabrication of course, but to overhear this sent me into a breakdown.

I curled up in my apartment for days until Jasper and Alice coaxed me out with ice cream and a bottle of wine. It wasn't the first story I had heard about myself, but it broke me nonetheless.

"No ones ever called me a bitch to my face before" I mumbled, wiping a stray tear with the back of my hand.

Jaz chuckled, "Bell you've been called much worse behind your back," He whipped a light grey hanky from his coat pocket and placed it in my hand, "Or is it because you think he's a hot piece of ass"

I looked up at him in surprise and glared, he continued, "I met him the day he first came into your office and I saw the look on your face when I mentioned him when you left that day, pure swoon"

"Pure swoon?" I questioned, "What are you a 12 year old girl?"

He laughed just as my door swung open and Alice danced in. Closing it softly behind her, she gave me a empathetic look.

"Oh darling, haven't we taught you that harsh words mean nothing and will not make us break down" She crooned, walking behind Jasper and stopping to kiss his cheek before stopping behind me and rubbing my shoulders.

Her and Jasper married not to long after he became my assistant, it was love at first sight in their eyes. Alice worked in our IT department downstairs, and me being inept at anything technological often called her for help. I met her when I first started, my cubical was across from her small IT office and she was my first friend in the company and knew how hard I had worked to get where I was.

"I know, I know, I just needed to have a cry" She placed a soft kiss at the crown of my head and tutted, picking up my coffee soaked laptop.

"This will take me days to fix silly" she pulled a cloth from the back of her jeans and dried the keys, shaking her head, "I'll see what I can salvage from the hard drive, I'll bring you a spare from my office"

She turned around before heading out the door, "Come over tonight and we can have a big cry in our pyjamas and eat a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's"

I nodded and she blew me a kiss and disappeared out the door, Jasper waited a moment before speaking, "You know we've got your back Bel, don't worry about it okay?"

He pointed to my now empty mug before he stood and headed towards the door, "I'll grab you another, but until then you've got a call waiting on line one, It's Mr Donovan"

I sighed as the door clicked shut and I was alone again, the red light on my phone blinking at me, waiting for me to answer. I took a deep breath and shook off my worries. They were right, I shouldn't worry about what anyone else has to say, I have everyone I need.

The day passed as a blur, Alice came back to give me a back up laptop to get me through the week and Jaz constantly poked his head in to check on me, rolling his eyes when I shooed him away or the 20th time.

I glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall and say that it was almost 8. Everyone had already gone home and I texted Alice hours ago to ask for a raincheck on our Ice cream and cry session.

I just had to finish my email to our marketing team and then I could go home and wallow by myself.

I heard a soft rapt at my door, "Come in" I spoke softly, expecting it to be Alice or Jaz coming in to drag me back to my apartment.

My back straightened when I saw Anthony poke his head in with a soft smile.

"Hey" He greets and walks towards my desk.

"Hello" I reply, hearing the coldness seep in my tone, "How can I help?"

He shifted in his spot and rubbed the back of his neck. His charcoal suit jacket gone and replaced with a crisp white button up, rolled at the sleeves. I could see the muscles in his arm move as he rubbed his neck.

"I wanted to apologise for today"

I was surprised at this, expecting him to just brush it off. "How I spoke to you... What I called you, was completely unprofessional and so completely out of line"

I nodded in agreeable and crossed my arms over my chest. He continued, "I don't want to make my position here a problem for you, I'm not looking to get in your way, I was asked by Carlisle to come in and help and thats what I plan to do, If you don't like me thats fine, I'll stay out of your way, but I just wanted to come in and apologise because I wouldn't feel right until I did"

He mirrored my position and crossed his arms, the muscles bulging under his tight shirt. I almost had to rub my thighs together and slap myself to get certain images to escape my brain.

I was shocked at his honestly and I nodded, again, like an idiot and tried to get my mouth to open and say something but it wouldn't.

He chuckled nervously and nodded to me, "Right um... I'll get out of your hair, again, I'm so sorry"

He spun around and moved towards my door, his broad shoulders moving with every step, my mind wandering for a moment what they'd feel like beneath my hands.

I stood quickly, my chair lightly hitting the window behind my desk, "Anthony"

He stopped and turns, a small smile on his face.

I swallowed and took a deep breath, "Thank you for apologising" I took a step back and sat on my chair again, watching as he slowly turned in his stop, "You're right I am a bitch-" He opened his mouth to cut me off but I held my hand up, "I am and thats the way everyone here sees me, which is fine. I don't have a problem with you"

I chuckled slightly at his eyebrows rising in surprise, "I will admit that your addition to the office made me feel like I was incapable of doing my job, but I understand thats not what you being here is, so I apologise as well, for how I've treated you"

He smiled again, "Truce?"

I couldn't the snort that left me, "Truce" I agreed.

"Thank you Ms. Swan, I appreciate your apology"

"Bella," I corrected, surprised at myself, It was not often I asked anyone to call me Bella anymore, wanting to keep the company lines clear, but for some reason, I wanted him to call me Bella.

In fact, more than anything, I wanted to hear my name come from his lips, "Call me Bella"

He grinned and opened my door, "Goodnight Bella"

There it is. It was even better than I expected, his voiced coated my simple name in honey and made it sound heavenly.

"Goodnight Anthony" I stared at his grin not faltering my gaze for a moment until I heard the soft click of my door and I suddenly felt my chest unclench.

I let out sigh and let my eyes flutter shut, in the darkness I could still see him, his smile. And for a moment I let calmness wash over me, before I realise how stupid I'm being and snap myself back into reality.

Even if I let myself entertain the idea that someone like that could ever be interested in me, which he wouldn't. God I could hear all the rumours now.

No, I wouldn't even let myself indulge in that fantasy. I would lock it away in the furthest regions of my imagination, that I would perhaps only bring out in the shower, with my detachable shower head and my lonely thoughts.

But that's it.

I stared at the computer screen in front of me, the tingling in my spine fading. We won't be indulging in that fantasy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

It was early in the office, way to early for any of the staff to have arrived yet.

At t the far end of the building I could hear the whirring of the vacuum, the janitor doing his morning rounds.

I quickly bypassed the reception desk and went to work. Quickly looking through files staff had left strewn about over their desks. Over the course of my short time working here, I've made sure to catalogue who's desk belongs to who, who takes their break at a certain time.

Lauren Mallory, I've noticed, leaves her desk every 30 minutes to go to the bathroom, suspicious? Maybe. Or she could have a terrible bladder.

I adjusted my trousers as I bent down underneath a desk, looking through the paper shredder they had tucked behind a bin. I was tempted to wear an all black outfit this morning, but thought it would draw more attention, especially since everyone would start to arrive soon.

No luck with the paper shredder, from what I could see, nothing but old bank statements.

The last small office I would check, belonged to my new gossiping pal, Mike Newton. from what I had learned from him during the past week. He hated Bella Swan with a passion, almost creating a new wild story about her everyday. He took his break at the exact same time every day and was gone for exactly 35 minutes.

His desk unfortunately held nothing of value for my little investigation. If I could be honest, I was really hoping it would have been him, after all the bullshit he talks about Bella, I would be lying if I didn't say he deserved a bit of karma.

I was about to leave his desk when I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under his filing cabinet.

A list of every merger CCE had made in the last year. While it wasn't entirely suspicious and certainly wasn't a smoking gun, it was strange, especially since there was blacked out text at the bottom of the page. I slipped it back into its spot, and went back to my investigating.

Mike Newton wouldn't be an impossible lead, I mean, he has clear motive, didn't get the promotion he was dying for, from the gossip I heard from the rest of the staff, him and Bella were in the same department, on the same level, until Bella got promoted to the top of the ladder and Mike was 'left in the dust'. Well that's how he describes it.

I walked towards Bella's corner office, stopping to take a quick look at her assistants desk. Jasper I think his name is. Nice man, married to the IT girl downstairs. His desk was clean as a whistle, no papers strewn about, everything in its neat placeholders. His filing cabinet beneath his desk, locked unfortunately. I was about to open Bella's door when I heard the elevator ding. The last thing I need was to get caught snooping around. I darted towards my office, which luckily was only a conference room down from Bella's.

In the safety of my office I took a deep breath. I had already been here a week, today was the staff lunch which would take place upstairs, when everyone goes up, I'll duck back down into Bella's office.

I hadn't seen her since my apology, surprising since our office was only down the hall from one another. She had herself locked away in her office, taking her lunch in there, which I had heard was quite common.

I saw the IT girl and her assistant duck in and out throughout the day, but apart from that, no one went near her office.

I heard a soft knock on my door and opened it, delighted to see my father on the other side. "Mr Cullen, come in"

I shut the door behind him and gave him a quick hug. "Son," He spoke quietly, "Have you made any progress?"

I shook my head and took a seat at my desk, "Nothing worth mentioning, I'm hoping to do a bit of digging during the lunch today"

He nodded solemnly, "I hate to ask you to do this, the SEC have been no help and haven't caught anything in our systems"

"I understand dad, I'll try to get to the bottom of it" He smiled softly and leaned back in his seat.

"Aside from that, how's your first week been?"

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck, "Um it's been alright, Bella is a bit..."

"Prickly?" He finished for me and let out a deep laugh.

"She can be around new people, especially men, but when you get to know her, she's a marshmallow" He clasped his hands together over his knee, "She's my worker, just give her a bit to warm up to you"

"I called her a bitch"

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a moment, "You... You what?"

"I called her a bitch, on Monday, to her face" He shook his head and narrowed his gaze and for a moment I felt like a small child about to be scolded.

"Why on earth did you do that? Edward that's completely unlike you"

I nodded quickly and wiped a hand over my sweaty brow, "God I know, it just slipped out and I've apologised since then"

"Well you'd want to hope she's forgiven you, I don't want her going anywhere" I nodded again. I would feel horrible if she left her position because of something I've said, "She's had a very difficult time here since her promotion, she's in a very male dominated field, so she's learnt to be very head strong, but I've heard the break room whispers and gossip, she may be a bit straight forward, but it's only because she's had to adapt to her environment to survive"

He stood at his last word and turned towards the door, "Make it up to her son, don't make me tell your mother"

Mother would have my behind if she knew how i'd spoken to Bella. He was right, I should make it up to her. He was gone seconds later to leave me with my thoughts.

Maybe I'd go and talk to her assistant, see if she's got a favourite snack. Something simple to show I was serious about our truce.

The day passed as quick as it started, I could hear the chatter outside my door as more employees filed in for the day. We'd only have to work a half day before the company lunch.

I got a knock on my door around 12:30 to alert me that everyone was heading a few floors up for the catered lunch.

As I was leaving my office, I saw Bella walking out of hers with Jasper, talking about heading downstairs to see Alice and that she'd see him after lunch at 3.

Perfect, I'd get a few hours before Bella comes back to her office. She disappeared seconds later into the elevator.

"Anthony" I jumped at a voice behind me, Jessica ran her manicured finger down my bicep and gave me a suggestive smile, "Will you be coming up to lunch anytime soon, I'll save you a seat next to me?"

She'd been hinting at me coming around to her apartment all week, I was far from interested. I nodded politely, "Just have to get some paperwork done and I'll be up"

"Don't take too long" and with a wink, she was gone. I sighed in relief, I had spent the majority of my week trying to hide from her, which was a bit hard since she was the head receptionist and would be sitting at the front desk every morning when I'd get in.

I walked slowly down the corridor and stopped, silence, everyone was gone. I quietly slipped into Bella's office and smiled at the view behind her desk. The sight of the Chicago city skyline never got old.

Right, time to get to work. I quickly sat down at her desk and tried to log into her laptop, password protected. Right, of course, and since I'm unfortunately not a hacker, that's something that I won't be cracking into just yet. But I'm sure we could find away around that some how.

I checked her draws next, a bit of stationary, some pictures of her friends and a rock? The small white pebble was smooth in my palm and I tried to think of every conceivable reason as to why she'd have a rock in her drawer but I was lost.

The last drawer was filled with folders and notes, I was about to give up when I spotted a collection of papers held together by a paperclip. When flipping through the first few pages I recognised one to be the same as the sheet of paper I found underneath Mikes desk, but where there was blacked out writing on his, Bella's was clear, the names and companies of future merges. The last few pages was notes on recent security breaches in the company.

Seeing as she was the COO, this information isn't hidden from her, in fact if the company didn't have a mole, this information in her drawer wouldn't be suspicious in the slightest. But when my father told me about what certain information was getting leaked, this certainly fits the description.

Surely Bella wouldn't have anything to do with the leaks. I didn't know her well enough to judge whether or not she would do something like that, but a feeling deep in my gut told me that she wouldn't. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't continue my investigation.

And so far her and Mike were at the top of my list.

I put everything back where it belonged and tried to make the room look as if I had never been in there before leaving.

I prayed that Bella wasn't apart of this.I tried to wrap my head around it, tried to piece together what I had found so far and the whispers I had heard but nothing fit.

As I rounded the corner towards the elevators I was almost knocked flat on my ass by a small frame smashing into my chest. I wrapped my arms around it and spun us both around, trying to find my balance while keeping the person in my arms up as well.

When we stopped spinning I looked down, Bella's chocolate irises gazing up at me innocently. "Fancy seeing you here" I chuckled.

Her cheeks roared, something I had not yet seen from her. I dropped my arms to my sides and let her step back, "I'm so sorry, I was in a bit of a rush and-"

I shook my head softly and cut her off, "Don't worry about it, no harm no foul, you coming upstairs for lunch?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I doubt many of the staff would really want me up there and I've got heaps of paperwork to catch up on, I'll see you later"

She skirted past me and walked towards her office. This was the second day in a row I had noticed her go without lunch. I watched her tiny frame slip into her office before I made my way upstairs.

We'll be fixing her lunch situation, straight away.


End file.
